Pages we need to add
Emilio Aguinaldo; Filipino revolutionary leader and the first president of the Philippines. Mother Angelica; founder of EWTN. Kofi Annan; Ghanaian diplomat who served as the seventh Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 1st, 1997 to December 31st, 2006. Benigno Aquino Jr.; Philippine national hero to oppose Ferdinand Marcos. Corazon Aquino; 11th President of the Philippines and the first woman to hold the office. Melchora Aquino; Filipina revolutionary who became known as "Tandang Sora". Julian Assange; Exposing American War Crimes David Attenborough; broadcaster, natural historian, and environmentalist. Marcus Aurelius; 16th Emperor of the Roman Empire, author and genius philosopher who defended Rome from Barbarian invasions during the Marcomannic Wars, was much loved by his people and considered by many today as Rome's last great Emperor. Beverly Bass; first female captain of an American Airlines Joseph Bell; chief engineer of the RMS Titanic. *Engineers of the Titanic James Butler Bonham; Alamo defender. Andres Bonifacio; Filipino revolutionary leader and the president of the Tagalog Republic. Jim Bowie; 19th-century American pioneer, who played a prominent role in the Texas Revolution. Omar Bradley; World War II general and Allied commander. Erin Brockovich; environmental activist and whistleblower Margaret Brown; American socialite, philanthropist, and Titanic survivor. Tarana Burke; Civil Rights activist and founder of the MeToo movement. George Herbert Walker Bush; 41st President of the United States. Manuel Fernández Castrillón; Mexican general who opposed Antonio López de Santa Anna's cruelty during the Texas Revolution. Debra Cheeseborough; survivor and whistleblower of Christina Walters. Godfrey Kirk Christiansen; son of company founder Ole Kirk Christiansen and the managing director of The Lego Group from 1957 to 1979. Kjeld Kirk Christiansen; former president and CEO of The Lego Group. Ole Kirk Christiansen; founder of LEGO. Septima Clark; Civil Rights activist. Claudette Colvin; Civil Rights activist. Benedict Cumberbatch; British actor who saved a mail cyclist from muggers. Tracy Edwards; 32-year-old man who escaped from Jeffrey Dahmer. Dwight D. Eisenhower; U.S. President and a supreme Allied commander during WWII. Cyril Ellis; hero of the Tangiwai disaster. Juan Sebastian Elcano; circumnavigator. Erwin Emata; second Filipino to reach Mount Everest's summit and a member of the First Philippine Mount Everest Expedition (FPMEE). William Mark Felt Sr., "Deep Throat" whistleblower Ian Fleming; spy for the Allies and author of James Bond. Pope Francis; Current head of the Catholic Church. Cathy Freeman; athlete Dian Fossey, primatologist and conservationist who helped to save the mountain gorillas. Terry Fox; athlete, humanitarian, and cancer research activist. Saint Gabriel; Archangel. Major Josef Gangl; WWII Leader of the Non-Nazi German Army during the Battle for Castle Itter. Jane Goodall, primatologist and anthropologist who helped to save the chimpanzees. Ryan Gosling; actor who broke up a street fight Nellie Gray; activist and founder of March for Life Charles Green; YouTuber (aka Angry Grandpa) Alexander Hamilton; American statesman and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States who was the first Secretary of the Treasury. John Hancock; American merchant, statesman, and prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. Rick Hansen; athlete, activist, and philanthropist for people with disabilities. Anita Hemmings; first African-American woman to graduate from Vassar College. Patrick Henry; prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. Rochelle Herman-Walrond; reporter and whistler-blower against Jared Fogle. Emil August Conrad Hoff; Hindenburg disaster hero. Fred Hollows; ophthalmologist who helped to restore eyesight for thousands of people around the world. Olivia Hooker; Tulsa race riots survivor, the first female African-American Coast Guard Sam Houston; Texas patriot, refused to join the Confederate States of America. Emilio Jacinto; Brains of Katipunan during the Philippine revolution. Moon Jae-in; current President of South Korea, working on making peace with North Korea. Ivan Konev; Soviet WWII General. March for Life; annual pro-life rally John Laufer, graduate student who stopped Sylvia Seegrist's shooting spree Suzan LaBerge; forgiver, daughter of Rosemary La Bianca. Charles Leale; doctor who worked to try to help President Lincoln. Stan Lee; creator of Marvel comics along with DC Comics. Candy Lightner; makes driving laws so people cannot drink while driving. Charles Lightoller; 2nd Officer of the Titanic and hero at Dunkirk. Live Aid; an ongoing music-based fundraising initiative. Harold Godfrey Lowe; 5th Officer of the Titanic who returned and rescued people from the water. Antonio Luna; Filipino general who fought in the Philippine–American War. Eddie Mabo; Indigenous Australian rights activist who campaigned for land rights and helped to overturn the legal doctrine terra nullius. James Madison; 4th U.S president. Brian May; Queen lead guitarist, scientist, and animal rights activist. Richard and Maurice McDonald; founders of the original McDonald’s restaurant in San Bernardino, California and inventors of the ‘Speedee Service System’. Saint Michael; Archangel. Harvey Milk; politician. Doris "Dorie" Miller; Pearl Harbor hero. Hayao Miyazaki; Japanese animator who's against America's intervention to the war in Iraq. James Monroe; 5th U.S president. Bernard Montegomery; British WWII Commander. Audie Murphy; Medal of Honor winner turned actor. Florence Nightingale; English social reformer and statistician, and the founder of modern nursing. Tenzing Norgay; moutaineer. Annie Oakley; sharpshooter, exhibition shooter Leo Oracion; First Filipino who reached the summit of Mount Everest. Jesse Owens; American track and field athlete and four-time Olympic gold medalist in the 1936 Games. Manny Pacquiao; Filipino professional boxer and politician, currently serving as a Senator of the Philippines. George S. Patton; World War II general. Saint Paul; was an apostle who taught the gospel of the Christ to the first century world. Louis Pasteur; discovered the principles of vaccination, microbial fermentation and pasteurization. Michael Phelps; American Olympic swimmer. Jack Phillips: Titanic senior wireless officer. John Rabe; Nazi official who helped save the lives of Chinese citizens during the Nanjing Massacre. Fidel Ramos; President of the Philippines from 1992 to 1998. Jackie Robinson; first African-American baseball player. Arthur Rostron; Captain of the Carpathia, which successfully rescued the survivors of the Titanic disaster. Colonel Harland Sanders; Founder of KFC. Kurt-Siegfried Schrader; WWII German officer who defected to the Allies during the Battle for Castle Itter. Hunter Scott; sixth-grade student who helped exonerate USS Indianapolis Captain Charles Butler McVay III. Mary Seacole; nurse and businesswoman. Frank Serpico; former NYPD officer and whistleblower. James Stewart; Oscar winning actor and war general. Debra Tate; younger sister of Sharon Tate and current leader of her mother's campaign. Doris Tate; mother of Sharon Tate and campaigner. Patti Tate; youngest sister of Sharon Tate. Team USA; Group of American athletes who compete in both Summer and Winter Olympics. William Barret Travis; 26 year old commander of the Alamo. Melania Trump; anti-bully advocate and wife of Donald Trump. Tuskegee Airmen; Group of African-American military pilots who fought in World War II. Francesca Valencia; saved her best friend from choking on a jawbreaker William Wilberforce; leader of the movement to stop the slave trade in Britain. Elie Wiesel; Holocaust survivor, author, political activist, and Nobel Laureate. Malala Yousafzai; a Pakistani activist for female education. Georgy Zhukov; Soviet WWII General. Jawed Karim; co-founder of YouTube Chad Hurley; co-founder of YouTube Steve Chen; co-founder of YouTube Luigi Galvani; Italian physician, physicist, biologist and philosopher, who discovered "animal electricity", inspired Alessandro Volta to to create galvanic cell Alessandro Volta; Italian physicist and chemist who constructed galvanic cell Nikola Tesla; inventor and electrical engineer who contributed to modern design of alternating current electric supply system Emmeline Pankhurst; founder of the suffragettes Josip Jelačić; Croatian Ban who abolished serfdom, introduced voting system to Croatian parliament and fought against uprising in Habsburg Monarchy Alexander Fleming; biologist who discovered penicillin Barack Obama; 44th president of the United States Ulysses S Grant; Civil War general and 18th president of the United States Michelle Galván; Journalist from Univision who had a very difficult life and lost 2 pregnancies Danny Thomas: TV and movie actor that founded St Jude's Children Research Hospital Category:List Category:Site Maintenance